Narnia in my dream
by ImNarnianandHalfblood
Summary: I had a dream about Narnia, and I just wanted to tell you all. I have furnished the dream a bit. Hope you all enjoy the story :) And please review :)


"Take care sweet" mom said hugging me gently. Her and my eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't speak anything further because of her love and affection. We heard an announcement that the plane to England will be departure in 10 minutes. I took my luggage and waved at my mom.

I got an opportunity to study in England. This was my first experience on plane and I was scared about next that how I'll be England with others who are totally unknown to me. I got a seat and settled down. A boy of about 12 sat on a seat which was right beside me. The boy smiled at me but I didn't return him the smile. I looked around and I never knew what to do in that plane sitting beside a boy who is unknown.

"Hey, myself George" the boy introduced himself.

I just smiled at him.

"What's yours then?" the boy again asked me.

"Chaitra" I replied with a dry smile.

"Indian?"

"Yes." I said proudly.

"Fantastic. I really like India, it's awesome" George said.

"Thanks" now my smile was really wider than his. But I didn't talk with him further. I tried to fasten my seat belt but I couldn't do it.

"Here" he said and led his hands out to help me. "I'll help you" he fastened my seat belt and smiled at him. I smiled back and said "Thanks"

"You're welcome" the boy said.

"My parents are in England by now. I'm alone travelling…" he began his speeches. I didn't care him, I just took out my favourite book "The Chronicles of Narnia" and turned the pages and began reading. The boy was still talking about something but I was floating in the sky reading the marvelous book. Suddenly my book was grabbed, I was disturbed and was bit angry too.

"Just give me my book" I said sternly.

"Cool down sis." he said returning me the book. "By the way, I'm a big fan of this book"

I was quite happy to find he reads book and the fan of my favourite book.

"Good to hear it" I said.

"Hey, do you believe in the existence of Narnia?" he asked me with his body turning towards me.

"Yep." I replied. "I believe in it. Io believe in the existence of Narnia"

George didn't let me to read but was inviting me to speak with him. I found his way of talking quite attractive and I began discussing with him because we both were bookworms. We became so close. He gave me his chocolates and I gave him some of light chats of India. We began talking about both nations and enjoyed well and were scolded by co-passengers because of talking too much with loud voices. We were really excited to speak because our both tastes were same and there was 3 years different.

I felt free to talk with him. He began calling me "Chai", "sis" and I began calling him "Geo". We were again happy to find that I'm going to learn in his school. Those were unforgettable moments.

"That's great to have you as my friend Geo" I said. "I never knew that you'd be so friendly"

He laughed and said "Sis, I thought you don't speak with me and you don't speak a lot but now I found you speak more than me"

We reached England. My body began trembling.

"Why? What's wrong sis?" George asked me looking my pale face.

"It's nothing. I'm bit scared." I said.

George held my hand said "Don't worry I'm with you"

There was a big guy who had been waiting for to pick up. He had a gruff voice which made me jump back. He held my hand tightly and pushed me and even for George. But George protested it and said "Oh come on! I'm not a kid and either she is. Just leave us alone" but that guy didn't listen to him. He caught a taxi and pushed us into it. I sat beside the window and George was next to me.

"What's this nonsense?" I whispered into his eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's bit crack like man. I do really hate him" George whispered back.

"But that's not the way to behave with children right?" I said back.

"Yeah but he's loyal to teachers but not so good with children" George said in a low voice.

We reached the residential school "Sunshine" it was vast, the campus was really nice, it had a beautiful garden and horse stables. A bit far from this there were two huge buildings. I guessed it was hostel for girls and boys.

"Come along" I heard the same gruff voice when I was enjoying the "Sunshine". "You need to meet the principal." He again dragged me. He looked at George and said "And you, mind your own business"

"Hey, see you later" I smiled at George being dragged by the big guy. I knew George was angry with the guy.

I met the old chap principal, I thought he'd be so rude but he wasn't like that at all. He was rather good with me, he remembered me Digory Kirke, and I began feeling like that. I hurried to tell George about it but the gruffy guy won't let me.

"First" he said dragging me "You need to be in your room and second, fresh up and third….."

"I know them, no explanations at all" I cut in. He took me to the girls' hostel and led me to third floor and pushed the door of a room which was closed a little.

"This is your room" he said keeping my luggage in corner and went away.

I stepped in, it was quite cute room with two cots opposite, two wardrobe big windows, two chairs and table and an attached bathroom to the right. Everything was perfect.

"Hello, anybody here?" I asked.

"Yes" I heard a voice behind me, I whirled around to see my new roommate, and she had blonde hair with blue cute eyes. She closed the door with a dry smile.

"Hey" I said. "How you doing?"

"I was fine, but now I'm not" she replied strangely.

"Why?"

"You came here. I was alone here, but now?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm not a bad girl, I'll give a good company, and I'll be your friend" I assured.

"No one is my friend" she began crying, and I began comforting her. She was quite happy by my words. But all that was worrying me was I wanted to meet George. I got out of the room and walked down the stairs and stopped. I never knew where to go. I just walked towards the school.

"Hey Chai" I heard a voice beside me. It was George.

"Hey Geo" I said back.

"How is your roommate by the way?"

"Quite Emo" I replied.

"So can I show you around?" he asked me.

"Yep" I said "Hey, I wanted to say something Principal is just like Digory. Haven't you noticed it?"

"I know it" George said back.

We began walking around, George was explaining about everything. When we passed garden we saw that gruff voiced man gardening.

"Look, how I'll do to him" George said and reached to ground and picked up a big stone.

"You hit him with this?" I asked.

"Maybe, let's see how my throw would charge him" George replied.

"No, Geo, you shouldn't do it" I tried to stop him but he had already thrown the stone at him. Unfortunately it hit the gruff voiced man and he saw us and raced after us.

"RUN" George shrieked. We both began running having the pig after us.

"I had told you before not to throw the stone at him then why did you do that stupid thing?" I yelled at him running fast.

"Sorry, dear sister. I should have listen to you"

We both ran into a room which was left open. It was really dark and dusty.

"Hey, it's our principal's store room" George said coughing.

"Escaped at last" I said panting. Suddenly George pulled my hand and began running further into the room.

"He's still after us" George said looking behind running.

"Look, there's a wardrobe, let's hide there" I pointed towards a big wooden wardrobe. We ran towards the wardrobe hand in hand, George opened the wardrobe door and we both got in. even the gruff voiced guy tried to get in but before he could come in we had already closed the door and locked it.

We were really panting, "Hey, it may be the wardrobe which leads us to Narnia" I said.

"Hope you're right sis" George said.

But something stick to our legs, to stand comfortably I moved a little back, and I fell down. I felt my hair and neck are cold and snow flakes were falling on my face. I looked around, there were trees covered with snow. Far from us there was a lamppost. When I looked at George, his mouth was fell open. I got up, we both looked each other, and we stepped forward and looked around.

"Narnia" I said.

"Yay! Our dream came true sis!" George said hopping with joy. I couldn't believe myself that we are in our dreamland Narnia. We began hopping with joy; we were really behaving like mad.

We walked towards the lamppost. We touched it and hugged it.

"Excuse me" we heard a voice behind us, we turned back. There was a young woman horse back. She had a beautiful face, her flowing blonde hair was marvelous. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm George and this is Chaitra" George introduced.

She smiled at us both. We both were sure that the lady is Lucy Pevensie. "I'm the queen of Narnia, Lucy Pevensie"

"Yay!" I began jumping up and down clapping my hands. "I'm big fan of yours"

"Fan?"

"Yes. Even me too" George said. "You are in a book"

Oh! Such a loving brother Peter was…!

They took us to the Cair Paravel, we really enjoyed the horse ride. We met Digory Kirke and eager to tell him that our principle looks like him. And next we met the king Edmund, Eustace, Jill and Polly. They gave us our new dresses, we both wore them and enjoyed.

It was dinner time now and we all were seated on the dinning chairs. I thought Susan would come but she never came.

"Hey" I said. "Where is Susan?"

They all looked each other and nobody talked. After a few seconds Jill said "She's not here"

"Oh sorry" I said. "But Aslan should have given her another chance"

George stared at me. I lowered my head.

"Well, I really love this place" George said.

"Just Love it" I said. "Hey, where's Aslan?"

"He's not a tame lion. One day he'll be here and next he'll not be" Lucy said.

"But, does he come when we are here?" George said.

"Maybe" Edmund said.

We chatted for a long time and went to sleep. The bed was warm and smooth. Slowly I closed my eyes.

I woke up yawning, bathed and wore a fresh soft light blue coloured long gown. I walked out of the room and found George learning fencing with Eustace. I was quite bore and found Lucy and Jill reading books and went to them. They gave me some books. We three enjoyed reading book when a maid called us to the breakfast.

We had breakfast, which was really superb. George and I were feeling like we are flying in the sky. We both were waiting for Aslan, we wanted to meet him and hug him.

Peter called us to the practice. We all ran out and began practicing; George began his swording with Edmund, Peter and Eustace. Jill and Lucy were teaching me archery. Digory and Polly were watching us. That was really fantastic, I'm with my beloved people!

"Aslan" Digory said. We all turned to him, right beside him was stood a huge beautiful lion, his body was so bright that no other colours were anything before his glow. He smiled at us. George, Lucy and I rushed to him throwing the instruments. We hugged the great lion, I was feeling so protected and cared. I fulfilled my dream by hiding my face into his soft golden fury. Dunno why, tears burst out with joy.

"Son of Adam and daughter of Eve" Aslan said gently. I've never heard such sweet voice. "Welcome to Narnia. You have a task to do that's why you both are here….."

.

.

.

.

I felt something is shaking my body and I opened my eyes, my mom was waking me up. "Come on get up! It's too late, get bathed and pray for god and we're too late. The plane don't wait for you"

I woke up yawning and looked around, I was in my house. George wasn't there with me and others too.

"What are you looking?" mom yelled. "You are in your house. Get up now"

My face went pale and lowered my head. Oh no, it was only a dream…I got up to fresh myself. I was really sad and depressed I couldn't even believe that it was only a dream. I dressed myself and prayed the god to make my dream come true. Dad was still angry with me, he drove the car in high speed.

They both greeted me and I got into the plane. I was scared a bit. I settled down in my seat. Right beside me was a boy sitting. I looked at him with wonder "George" I said myself. I could remember George's face in my dream, same black hair and same green eyes, same look and everything was same.

I tried to fasten my seat belt but the boy helped me in it. He smiled saying "Myself George, what's yours?"

I really felt amused and thanked the god for making my dream half true. I said my name and asked him "Are you fan of "The Chronicles of Narnia"?"

"Of course, I am" George replied.

Then began our chatting, we talked about the books, Aslan, and everything we were interested. My dream was slowly coming true and I fled to England with George with hope that we both will be going to get in our dreamland Narnia.


End file.
